


When We Need It

by daphnerunning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange is always there for Levi, piece of shit that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Need It

Hange is something of a sadist.

Sometimes, Levi needs that.

She doesn’t touch him gently, but he doesn’t mind. There’s trust between them, and enough affection that they don’t have to _kiss_ or anything to know where they stand. 

Their first time, she’d approached him. They’d been talking about titans, about dead friends, and her eyes had glinted oddly in the candlelight. “I,” she’d said frankly, a misplaced smile on her face, “need to blow off some steam. You up for it?”

“Sure,” Levi had said, and punched her in the face.

It had taken a few confused minutes to work out the misunderstanding, but in Levi’s defense, they _had_ sparred to let off tension a lot more often than they’d done anything else. At that point, as awkward as he was sure it was, he felt somewhat obligated to at least give it a shot. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders, her legs spread wide as she sat on a low table, giving him the angle he needed. It had been hurried, tense, and not quite awkward enough that he felt like refusing her the next time she wanted to recover from an intense mission.

Each time, they learn more about each other. She learns not to get his arm behind his back--too long as a thug, it makes him nervous--and he learns not to grab her hair--she never washes it, it’s fucking _filthy_.

Sometimes, he agrees to her weird experiments. She likes giving handjobs, he finds, loves it when he fingers her, and they both like it when she shoves him down to the bed and rides him cross-eyed. She doesn’t mind the way he avoids her breasts. Usually, she leaves her shirt on, and sometimes the 3DMG as well.

They don’t use their mouths much. After a few missions outside the walls, the graze of teeth can set both of them on edge.

Hange develops a gross weird fascination with shoving fingers up his ass, and Levi isn’t sure at some point whether he’s her fuck buddy or her guinea pig. It doesn’t seem to matter when her teasing words and delving fingers make him come all over himself faster than anything else.

She has him facedown on the bed, a hard length of lubricated rubber strapped to her hips and shoved deep inside him. He clutches at the sheets, tries to remember what a piece of shit she is, and spreads his legs wider. 

“Tell me how it feels,” she urges, low, excited. “Otherwise I won’t know how to fuck you better next time.”

“Fucking shitty-ass four-eyes piece of—”

“Oh, right there?” She laughs, deep in her throat, and shoves in hard, making him see stars. “You like it better this way, right? You like it when I’m in charge of forcing the pleasure out of you, right?”

Levi starts to answer, and grits his teeth when something wet trickles onto his back. “Did you just fucking _drool_ on me, you goddamn fucking--oh, shit, right there, yeah—”

“You look so good,” she grunts, and slams in so hard he feels coarse hairs rubbing against his ass around her toy. She isn’t holding him down except with the force of her thrusts, but they keep him pinned as much with pleasure as with power, and he finally lets himself go.

He writhes back, eyes shut, mouth gone slack, hands fisted in the sheets and toes curling as head builds and churns in his belly. He still hears her taunts, and knows with a certainty that makes his face burn that she only uses them because they get him off. 

His body shudders, and tears squeeze out from the corners of his eyes when he humps back frantically as he comes, riding out the last of his orgasm in a pool of his own cum, twitching and shivering and clenching around that thick, slick toy inside him.

She doesn’t stop. She doesn’t pause. She fucks him harder if anything, making him clench and groan, hands fisting in the sheets. “H-hurry up and fucking come already, you fucking—”

She laughs. “I got off twice,” she says gleefully. “I just like watching you squirm. You wanna keep going?”

His head drops down to the pillow, and he lets out a tortured groan as she strikes oversensitive spots just right, too hard. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Fuck you.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes, too.”


End file.
